realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jotunheim
Jotunheim is a frigid mortal realm notable for being devoid of any value to anyone, including the beings that dwell there. Geography The frozen realm of Jotunheim is comprised of great, ice covered mountains and glaciers, as well as tundra plains and frozen lakes. Utgard A great, frozen fortress raised by some of the most powerful and organized frost giants of the realm. It is ruled by King Thrym. Simos-Gal A large dwarven fortress built into the side of a mountain. The rough halls of Simos-Gal reach deep into the earth, and it houses many dwarves. Many times Jotunns have come in an attempt to bash down the walls of Simos-Gal, yet they have never been able to succeed. Forest of Frozen Trees Self-described, a forest of giant trees that have all frozen solid in the harsh environment. Petrified treants stand trapped in place in the Forest, frozen alive put unable to move. Audhol Crater A valley-sized crater. The unique positioning of Audhol Crater keeps much of the oppressive winds and cold from tearing into it, and has a high concentration of plant life, especially grass, growing in it. For this reason animals can be found in heavier amounts, and the native races fight over the location often. Jormun Sea The largest un-frozen body of water on Jotunheim, thought it is fillied with sea monsters. Denizens Dwarves The dwarves of Jotunheim are similar in appearance to the dwarves of Midgard, but are more harsh and brutal, much like the realm in which they dwell. While they build up fortresses like the dwarves of Midgard, dwarves just as often live in caves, provided they can find some form of nourishment. There is a variant race of Duergar present as well, though they are only different from the other dwarves in that they live deep underground. Giants The Jotunheim giants, called Jotunns after the realm they live in, are blue-skinned and even more adapted to living in the cold than their cousins on Midgard. They often herd woolly mammoths, or ride them into battle as mounts. Trolls The Trolls of Jotunheim are even bigger and less civilized than their cousins on Midgard. Few trolls on Jotunheim gather together by choice, though they are often kept as pets by the Jotunns. Otaga A race of wolf-people native to the realm, savage and primal. Sometimes they serve as hunting dogs for the Jotunns. Urdi Murrr~ Jotunnkettu Spirit-fox folk, much larger than their Midgardian counterparts. The Brood of Ratatosk Squirrel-folk, sometimes acting as messengers, though mostly a pack of cowards. Ice Elementals While they are found on both the Elemental Planes of Water and Air, the elementals of ice are also especially numerous on Jotunheim. Air Elementals Less numerous than the icey elementals, air elementals and sylphs are sometimes found flying across the plains and above the mountains of Jotunheim. Glacies The Ice Elemental kin are more numerous on Jotunheim than any other plane. Among them are two large groups, the Frost Elves and the Blue Dwarves. Fairies Arctic-related fey creatures, more suited to the climate. Some are ex-members of the King of Winter's court. Animals Jotunheim is home to a wide variety of animals, many of them immense in size. These creatures include auruchs, rabbits, arctic foxes, snowy owls, wolves (and dire wolves), polar bears, and woolly mammoths. Giant squids are said to dwell beneath the frozen waters. Languages Most of the creatures on Jotunheim speak one of several dialects of Dwarven. Other languages include Auran, the language of Elemental Air, and Sylvan. Gods and Worship The Core God of Jotunheim is Audhomla, the great, icey cow. Audhomla does not care heavily for the denizens of Jotunheim, as he is basically an animal. He can be moved however to stop a great catastrophe from happening on his plane. One of the major gods of Jotunheim with any benevolence is Thor, though he often enough appears on the realm not to help the denizens but to make war with the native giants or trolls, which he considers good sport. Other deities include apotheotic giants, semi-divine elementals and simple yet powerful animal spirits. Religion is a very simple affair in Jotunheim. There are almost no temples and even the small shrines are scarce. Most religious action involves sacrifice to a lesser deity for momentary gain. The Cold One of the theorized reasons that Jotunheim is so cold everywhere, all the time, is that it sits almost directly over the elemental Core of Ice, as the material connection of the Elemental Planes of Water and Air. Whether this is true or not has yet to be determined, as those inter-dimensional scholars who have come up with the theory avoid Jotunheim, and those who live on Jotunheim have no time to consider such things, as they are much too concerned with survival. Characters Thrym Mighty Giant-King of Utgard. King Thrym has a drop of divinity in his giant's blood, making him larger and stronger than any other giant in his court. He isn't much smarter, though, and rules his little kingdom like a tyrant. Fjelrevi A duplicitous Jotunekettu highly sought after for her ability to leave Jotunheim. Category:Realms